Labels are just words
by BlueBird.sama
Summary: "Loner" "Slut" "Liar" "Rich kid" "Drama Queen" "Gay" "Sick" "Pervert" "Nerd" "Cheater" "Player" "Stoner" To the world we were just kids trying to make it. But to her we meant everything.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi new story _**

**I know I know I need to finish my other stories : **

**but I couldn't help it X) when something is on my mind I want it out **

**ALSO I don't own NARUTO :3 if I did I would Steal itachi as my husband**

* * *

_Hollow eyes stared at the floor for hours while the words kept repeating in the mind. No words could comfort a person in a state like that. Frozen to the world why did it have to be me? What did I do wrong to god? Why do I have to die? _

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

"Slut"

They wrote on her locker again. She was a hot girl and the entire world knew it. But what the world didn't know was the word "SLUT" was true. She did sleep around with guys. Guys thought she was easy so she played the part. Why big boobs, long hair, and a nice ass, what guy didn't want her. So why didn't she feel loved?

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Naruto"

"I..um like you" a girl blushed at him.

He didn't know what to say but smiled anyways at her. "Thanks but I'm not interested in being in a relationship right now sorry" he said softly.

She looked at him with her wide eyes and was shocked

Looking at the ground she said "o-Oh ok umm see you later then" she quickly ran away from him after words.

"Dope" a deep voice said to him. A tall male was standing in the hallway looking quite bored and disappointed at him.

"Ya bastard"

"Why did you say no?"

Naruto smirked softly at him "Oh jealous, that the girls like me better?"

He signed that the childish behavior. "Baka"

Walked away from Naruto

His blue eyes followed the tall male.

"Because I like you bastard" he whispered to the ceiling

He laughed at himself.

Ashamed for being gay.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Everyone loved her big stories. They would laugh, smile, and want more. So who was she to stop the fun? She wanted to be the center of attention. For any new people would come to her. She was needed because people want to know what was going on. So she needs to know everything about everybody. She would listen to other people's conversations. And put her little spin on things to make them interesting. Just a little lie couldn't hurt right?

He coughed a puff of air out of his lungs.

Eyes were blood shot with a feeling of happiness.

Money brought happiness to people. But for him it was just cures. What he saw everyday around him was greed and envy in the eyes of his classmates. The prefect student to the teachers and staff. The star athletic in the public, and the rich kid in the school. The more money you had the more fake your life seems to became. He wanted to get away from life. The pressure to be prefect. Where did it all go wrong? The escape to this life was short burst.

Ironic that drugs made him the happiest he has been in his whole life.

Free.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Loner that is what people call me.

I am here but they don't see me. Why do people seem to avoid me? Am I scary, do I look ugly, why is it they don't want to talk to me? They always avoid me, what did I do wrong?

It's so lonely I just want a friend.

I'm not mean

I'll try my hardest to be a good friend

I promise

So please give me a chance.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Do you really want to attend school?" she said concerned _

"_Ya" _

"_Why?"_

"_Because I want to live a normal life mom" _

"_honey your condition it will be difficult"_

"_Mom I know"_

"_Still You know I will still worry about you"_

"_thanks' mom but I want to live the rest of life with no regrets" _

_Her eyes stared at her daughter before letting out a sign "ok be careful"_

"_I know"_

* * *

**_Hope u all review and want more :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I don't own Naruto and any of the characters :P So please spread the word **

Chapter 2

_Since she was a child she would look at the sky. She always saw the sky through a glass window. Trapped in a white safe room, how does it feel like to be free of pain? Her pain brought on her reality, the nurse always asking if she felt ill, ill, ill,_

_Ill,ill,ill lliliilllllllll!_

_But why did she have to be ill she hated it. _

_The sky_

_because it had everything she wanted._

_Freedom_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Slap

"How dare you tell them Ino!" her hand left a mark on her friend's face. Ino eyes widen at the statement.

Her hands tried to reach for her friend "o-Oh god TenTen I'm so sorry I didn't know this was going to happen"

Only to be pushed away

"No you told one person and now the school knows. Why?! Would you do that, I thought we were friends. I told you a secret because I trusted you." She said to Ino.

"im so sorry" Ino cried tears started to fall.

She didn't know what happen to the girl in front of her. Her friend. Someone she knew for years. So this is what betrayal feels like she though silently.

Her hatred grew to disgust at the girl who used to be her best friend.

"I don't ever want to see your face again Ino" she walked away.

Ino lost her best friend that day because she told someone Ten ten became homeless.

"im so sorry" she to the floor and cried.

**.**

**.**

**.**

A beautiful girl with long brown hair had her fingers all over a boy. He was tall, handsome, smart, and every girls dream. "Sasuke are you cheating on me?"

She stared at his lovely face longer "Because I saw you with another girl" her grip tightened on his hair. "So tell me is my boyfriend cheating on me?"

He glared that her a moment "We agree that this is only sex didn't we"

"Sasuke why can't we go out" she looked him softly. Her hands went through his silky spikes. "You know I love you right?" she whispered in his ear.

Shoving the girl over, he looked at her with a harden expression. "You signed up for this I just played along" walking over her.

He left

**.**

**.**

**.**

_The door creaked open with the light coming from the room. "Do you think she'll live till the next year doctor" a woman said softly. _

"_It depends on how long the medicine will last against her body" he answered _

"_Her body will kill her" _

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**Hope you Review**

**And want more**

**Until Next time**


End file.
